Noise and vibration of a vehicle, such as automobiles and trucks, may include interior noise and vibration characteristics, and exterior noise and vibration characteristics. The internal noise and vibration characteristics include noise and vibration experienced by occupants of a cabin of the vehicle, while the exterior noise and vibration characteristics are concerned with the noise and vibration radiated by the vehicle, such as drive-by noise. The exterior noise performance issues can also generate undesirable interior noise and vibration for the occupants, for example, a damaged or degraded exhaust system, because of a hole in the muffler, generates noise and vibration concerns inside the vehicle. The noise and vibration of the vehicle may affect satisfaction of the occupants, such as the driver and passenger, and in turn affect the ownership experience of the vehicle